The technical challenges associated with implementing a search, or query functionality on data expressed in certain markup languages and stored in a database, in particular, a relational database, such as a .SQL server database include, without limitation, difficulty in formulating and executing recursive search queries as well as searching across a dynamic data model. Specifically, recursive searches of relational databases require iterative and repetitive reformulation of the search query. Further, certain markup languages do not support query functionality over across dynamic data models, as changes to the data model will block the execution of the search, typically resulting in an error message indicating that the database schema is different than an expected schema.